Tent Games
by QuirkQuirk
Summary: Alone in the woods, Sora and Riku find themselves without much to do to amuse themselves. Leave it up to Sora to suggest a few new games to keep them occupied… SoraxRiku AU Oneshot


**Author's Notes:** Y HELO THAR! You've stumbled upon my fluffy little SoraxRiku oneshot! This is actually a side fic to my other story, 'Where The Hell Is Magic Lake!?' because I am just that cool – I make side stories to my fics. 'WTHIML' is AxelxRoxas centric, but my Kingdom Hearts OTP is Sora/Riku, and there just wasn't enough of them in that story for me. So this rabid little oneshot plot-bunny hopped into my brain and made me bring it to life! I actually wrote it at the end of last summer in the woods in a beat up little sketchbook, but was too lazy to type it up until now.

…But so yeah, it's not _necessary_ to have read the other story, but as always with sidefics, if you haven't there's bound to be a thing or two from here that might be a tad confusing or not make perfect sense. But either way, I hope you'll like this!

**The disclaimer! **I DO NOT OWN KIGDOM HEARTS, OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS! Oh, but don't you wish I did? XD Kukukuku…

**Pairing(s): **Sora/Riku!

**Summary:** Alone in the woods, Sora and Riku find themselves without much to do to amuse themselves. Leave it up to Sora to suggest a few new games to keep them occupied…

**Warnings:** If you're not so down with the whole kissykissy thing happening between two boys, this might be the time for you to click the 'back' button and find something else to read…

**Other Stuff: **Enjoy the fluff! X3

-o-

**Tent Games**

-o-

"…and when we get there we can go swimming and build forts, and play games, and… and… it'll be so fun!" Sora enthusiastically babbled, turning around to give his hiking buddies a wide grin. Suddenly his expression grew puzzled. "Hey Riku… where'd Axel and Roxas go? Weren't they right behind you?"

Riku turned around, surveying the forest stretching out behind him. "Yeah… they _were..._"

"Well when was the last time you saw them?"

Riku thought about this for a minute. "Maybe… fifteen minutes ago?"

Sora pouted, looking around. "Well bummer. Do you think they got lost?" Riku's elegant silver eyebrows arched up in concern and surprise.

"I sure hope not. Do the two of them even know what to do if they get lost?"

Sora thought about this for a second, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well… I told all you guys that the creek leads to the lake… and… they have all their stuff…"

"But we have all the food." Riku pointed out.

"No we don't" Sora informed him with a giggle. "I saw Roxas packing his bag this morning, and I swear half of it was food."

Riku didn't look too surprised. Roxas sure knew how to pack it away when he felt like it. It was the wonder the kid wasn't a blimp. "Well we should still try to look for them anyways."

"Okay!" Sora happily agreed, approaching this situation as he approached nearly everything – as a fun game and/or adventure. However, after looking around for a good twenty to thirty minutes it seemed as though Axel and Roxas were nowhere to be found, and Sora was starting to get antsy.

"Riku, they're long gone." Sora said with a sigh. "And if we stall any longer we're not going to get to the lake on schedule. Come on, they know what to do – they'll be okay."

As awful as it sounded, Riku had to admit that it seemed as though they would indeed have to go on without their friends. Sora hopped around, eager to get going again. The brunette knew his friends would be okay. After a minute Riku nodded, agreeing to continue on, and Sora made a happy little sound, knowing that they were on the way to his favourite place in the entire world.

**.x.X.x.**

After a long day of hiking, Sora and Riku eventually stopped at a nice little clearing where the trees weren't as dense and made camp, pitching their tent and starting up a nice fire.

"Oh man, Riku, I can't believe that tomorrow we'll actually _be_ there!" Sora gushed, glancing over at Riku, who was roasting some salami on a stick. Riku smiled back at him, offering some of his food, which Sora gladly partook of. "Do you think Axel and Roxas made it okay?"

"I'm sure they did." Riku responded. "I don't know how well they got along today, but I'm sure their fine. I mean, unless they got into another one of their little catfights."

"Haha, yeah, they sure do seem to bicker a lot, don't they?" Sora said, scooting closer and resting his head on Riku's shoulder. "But I think it's just because they like eachother but are too stubborn to admit it." Riku 'hmm'ed in response, watching the fire. "Hey Riku?" Sora began after another minute had passed. "Do you like the trip so far?"

"Yeah, Sora, it's really great." Riku told him. Sora scooted closer with a content sigh, seeming to have been sure that Riku would say yes all along, but just wanting to hear it out loud.

"I'm glad." Sora replied, closing his eyes and letting out another content sigh as he wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. The silver haired teen stiffened slightly at first, but not a second later he was moving to throw an arm around Sora's thin shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, perfectly content just enjoying the companionship, before Sora lifted his head, turning to Riku with a lopsided grin.

"We should go to bed." He said. "Cause, you know, it's been a long day of hiking and we have to get up early and keep going again tomorrow."

"Alright." Riku said, standing and stretching his arms and back before quickly cleaning up their food that had been left out and then following Sora back into the tent. Clambering in, Sora swiftly pulled off all of his clothes save for his boxers, crawling under the collective mass of sleeping bags and blankets that they had set up. Riku did the same after setting a lantern in the corner of the tent for light, ready to go to sleep, but he quickly discovered that Sora had other plans in mind and the brunette moved to sit on top of him, straddling the silver haired teen's waist.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked with a smirk. "I thought you said we should be going to bed."

"Yeah, I know." Sora replied, smiling back at him. "But all of a sudden I'm wide awake. Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Riku inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunoooooo…." Sora responded, drawing out the word on his tongue. "Let's… play a game or something."

"What kind of a game?" Riku asked, folding his arms behind his head. Really, Sora was the oddest kid sometimes. 'Sometimes' being nearly every waking moment of days that ended in 'y'.

"Like a tent game!" Sora replied, absently poking at Riku's rib cage. Riku was amused.

"A tent game?"

"Yeah, like… like '20 Questions' or 'Truth or Dare' or '10 Fingers' or 'I Never' or something."

"Sora…" Riku began carefully, weighing out the words. "Those are girly sleepover games."

"So?" Sora shot back, sticking his tongue out. "They're also games you can play in a tent." He pointed out. "So they're also tent games."

"Haha, okay, Sora. Fair enough." Riku laughed. "What tent game do you want to play?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Sora shrugged, grinning. "You choose!"

"Okay. Uh… '20 Questions' then." Riku decided, simply choosing the first one Sora had listed off.

"Okay!" Sora brightly responded, giving a few little bounces of excitement, neverminding the fact that he was still sitting on top of Riku. "I'll go first, so you have to guess what I'm thinking of!"

"Alright." Riku replied gamely, propping himself up on his elbows. "Is it… a person?"

"Yes!" Sora happily admitted, wriggling a little in anticipation. Oh, this was gonna be great!

"Is it a guy?"

"Yes!"

"Is it… someone we know?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Is he… someone who goes to our school?"

"Yep!"

"Is he someone we hang out with?"

"Heh heh, yep!"

"Is he…" here Riku trailed off, a devious smirk gracing his features. "Is he even _close_ to being as sexy as me?"

"Yep!"

A pout replaced Riku's previous smirk. He had been intending to throw Sora off, but the brunette had answered so quickly. Looking up at Sora imploringly he couldn't help but ask "What do you mean, 'yep'?"

A giggle. "You'll see if you keep guessing."

Riku furrowed his brows in thought. He really had intended the question as a tease, something to get Sora flustered – not something to be so quickly and easily answered and dismissed. "It's not Axel, is it?" The _'it had better not be'_ was left unsaid.

"Haha, not, silly!" Sora answered, poking Riku's chest. "Come on, keep guessing, it's not that hard!"

_Oh yes it was_, Riku thought indignantly. Not just anyone could match his stunning good looks! Quickly going over the clues Sora had already given him thus far in his head, Riku thought it over. After a minute or so he struck upon a thought and decided to go with it.

"Hey Sora…" he began, teasingly. "Is he someone who was invited on this trip?"

"Yeeeeees!"

"I see. And is he someone who actually _made_ it on the trip?"

"Uh-huuuuh!" This admission was followed by a couple very vigorous nods, Sora was obviously excited that Riku was getting close to the answer.

"Is it someone who isn't Axel, Roxas, or you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Sora was bouncing up and down again, looking like he was about to explode if Riku didn't guess the answer _right now_!

"Is it…" Riku paused for dramatic effect and Sora held his breath in anticipation. "…me?"

"YES!"

Sora threw himself at Riku, wrapping his arms around the older teen's chest as he rolled them over in a full turn, ending up with them back in their original positions with him back up on Riku's chest. "You got it!" he congratulated, giggling.

"That I did." Riku replied, unable to help but grin back up at Sora. "Does that mean it's my turn now?" Sora shrugged.

"If you want to. We don't have to keep playing this game if you don't want."

"Well what other game would you like to play?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged again before lying down, collapsing on top of Riku, affectionately nuzzling his face into his neck, murmuring a faint 'I dunno…'

Riku moved his hand to Sora's head, idly scratching and petting his friend's brunette locks. They lay like that for a while, Riku thinking that Sora had finally decided to just go to sleep, when the smaller teen mumbled something into Riku's neck.

"Sorry, what?" Riku asked, pulling Sora up. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said we could make out."

A dense silence settled in the tent as Riku tried to sort out if Sora was serious enough, and Sora simply waited for a response. However, impatient as always, it wasn't long before he was pestering Riku for a reply.

"Riku?"

"Sora…" Riku slowly replied, looking the other male straight in the eye. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not?" came the innocent reply.

"Um… why?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno… I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Riku responded, unsure as to where exactly Sora was going with this.

"Well so then it's fine!" Sora said, gesturing with his hands as if everything had been explained. "And I mean, haven't you ever wondered?"

"Wondered… _what_, exactly?" Riku questioned, still not quite sure where Sora had come up with this idea.

"What it'd be like to make out!"

"You mean, like… just in general?" Riku asked, genuinely puzzled. "Because I hate to tell you, but –"

"No, silly, with eachother!"

Silence settled in the tent once again for another minute or so before Riku worked up a response, although he purposefully avoided the question. "Sora… I just don't know if that's such a good idea…"

The brunette, obviously taking that as a refusal, pouted sadly, nodded once, and rolled off of Riku, lying down next to him and facing away. Sighing, Riku reached over and turned out the lantern, still wondering where Sora got the idea of making out in his head. It wasn't as though that was a common element to their friendship. In fact, it wasn't even an element at all; hadn't even been suggested or brought up until now. And now Sora was just lying there, probably feeling rejected and hurt. But what else was Riku _supposed_ to do? Besides, he knew Sora's pouting would be short lived, that the brunette would be back to normal by morning.

Still… he couldn't help but wonder…

**.x.X.x.**

"It's today, it's today – it's finally _today_!" Sora sang happily into the early morning. Riku blearily sat up, rubbing at his eyes. The moment Sora noticed his friends was up the brunette made to excitedly pounce on his friend, ending up in a pile of limbs, blankets, and sleeping bags. "Riku, Riku, come on, get up! It's TODAY!"

"Nnnn…" Nodding sleepily, Riku reached over to grab some clothes, pulling them on with a yawn. Sora was already dressed and packed with the exception of the tent and of course the bedding that they were currently wrapped up in. Sora squirmed excitedly, not able to remember ever being happily anxious before in his life. He was bout to go to Magic Lake – his favourite place in the world – with Riku, his best friend in the world! Things just couldn't have been more perfect!

…except for the fact that two of his friends who just so happened to bicker like schoolgirls had gotten lost.

But they would all meet up again soon and then they would all have the best time _ever_ at Magic Lake!

As soon as Riku was dressed, he and Sora worked on getting the rest of camp packed up, grabbing a quick breakfast before setting out. Sora immediately started babbling, mostly about how excited he was, and although Riku mostly paid attention, a part of his mind drifted back to last night, specifically to the suggestion Sora had made. The brunette seemed to have totally forgotten about it by now, but he had seemed pretty hurt over it last night, almost as though Riku's acceptance or refusal of the suggestion had really mattered and meant something to him.

And for the life of him Riku couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Riku! I wanna go look at the creek!" Sora suddenly announced after they had been hiking for a few hours. Before Riku could even respond, Sora had darted off through the woods over to the cliffs that now rose high above the creek, looking down.

"Wow…" he breathed. "Look at that…"

It certainly was nice to look at, Riku acknowledged. The creek ran through a system of rocks below the cliffs, various areas of clear places that could be used as pathways and rock-hopping running along the sides, scattered wildflowers in full bloom.

"Hey, look at that pool there!" Sora suddenly said, pointing to a pool of water a little ways up the creek that was around maybe ten or fifteen feet deep. "I wonder if Roxas knows that Axel is afraid of water that goes over his head."

"He is?" Riku inquired, having been unaware of this fact.

"Mm-hmm." Sora responded with a nod. "I think he like… almost drown when he was a kid or something. So now if he can't stand up in the water, he gets freaked out."

"That's too bad." Riku commented.

"Yeah." Sora replied. "Especially since they're gonna have to cross through there sooner or later… Oh well! Come on, let's keep going!"

**.x.X.x**.

The longer they hiked, the more excited Sora became. If Riku hadn't been as fond of his friend as he was, the incessant 'we're getting closer! we're almost there!'s would have gotten quite annoying. But somehow with Sora his energy was more catching than annoying, and Riku found himself smiling. By later that afternoon Sora absolutely couldn't contain himself, he was practically shaking with excitement and kept giving Riku blinding grins every two seconds, trying to convey his state of near-euphoria to his silver haired friend.

Finally, through a clearing in the trees up ahead, an patch of lake could be spotted, and Sora nearly combusted.

"RIKU! RIKU, I CAN SEE IT! I CAN SEE THE LAKE!" Taking off down the path, Sora made a beeline for his special lake, vanishing over a little hill. A few minutes later when Riku caught up to Sora it was to see the brunette's pack tossed aside, along with several articles of clothing which Sora was hastily in the process of removing.

"Riku, com'on, com'on!" he shouted back as Riku took his pack off, setting it aside to lean against a rock. "Let's go in the water!" Smiling, Riku stripped down to his boxers and followed after Sora, who had gone running ahead into the water, jumping in with a joyful whoop. Sauntering in a little more elegantly, Riku suddenly found himself with an armful of soaking wet, blindingly grinning Sora.

"Riku, isn't this the best place in the world!?" Sora asked, throwing his arms around his friend's neck. Riku nodded and Sora's heart filled to bursting. This was without a doubt the happiest he had ever been in his entire life – finally at Magic Lake and in the arms of his best friend in the entire world! Quite suddenly and spontaneously, Sora pressed forward, catching Riku's lips in a sloppy but passionate kiss. Just as quickly as he had initiated it he pulled away, flailing out of Riku's arms to get back in the water and splash around.

Riku blinked, not moving from where he was standing, and tried to process what had just happened. After a minute of just standing there looking quite stupid he came to the conclusion that what had just transpired was just Sora expressing himself, openly and honestly. The brunette had been so happy he could kiss someone, and so he had done just that. And maybe that was how it should be, Riku mused. Maybe it was better not to worry and get so hung up on something as simple as expressing feelings through physical contact. Maybe Sora had been on to something last night after all…

"Riiiiiiikuuu!"

With a splash Riku was jolted out of his thoughts. Sora was standing there, ready to splash him again if necessary, and wearing a brilliant smile and not much else. "Don't just stand there! Let's play!"

And grinning with a brilliance that could rival even Sora's, Riku did just that.

**.x.X.x.**

An hour or so later, the two soaking wet males dragged themselves out of the water, knowing that camp needed to be made before it got too dark. It didn't take long, and soon they were sitting around a blazing fire, grilling hamburgers on a small grill that Sora had brought along for just such an occasion.

"Hey Riku…" Sora began, propping his face between his hands, elbows on his knees, as he watched Riku flipping the meat. "D'you think Axel and Roxas are doing okay?"

Riku thought it over for a minute before answering. "Well… it probably takes longer going the creek way, because having to navigate all those rocks and stuff would really slow them down. Plus I'm assuming they've been fighting the whole time. That's probably why they're not here yet. I'm sure they're fine."

Sora nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Yeah. I just hope Roxas doesn't try to do anything stupid like try to go all night just to get here sooner and get rid of Axel or something." Riku shrugged, plopping some meat patties on a plate so they could put some hamburgers together for themselves. Sora quickly slapped every condiment and topping that they had brought on his before taking a gigantic bite out of it.

Riku watched Sora sloppily devour his hamburger. Somehow the slightly gross spectacle didn't disturb him in the least. He wouldn't go so far as to say it was 'cute' or anything, but something in the overzealous way that Sora went about everything was slightly endearing.

Finishing up his meal with several large gulps of his drink, Sora sat back with a sigh, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Thanks for making dinner, Riku!" he said. Riku nodded through a bite of his food.

"No problem." He responded, once he had finished. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I like everything you do!" Sora informed him, sending Riku a bright smile. Not quite knowing how to respond to this, Riku just nodded, smiling back. Sora continued to gaze at him for a minute more before finally jumping up and bounding over to his friend, grabbing him into a huge hug. "Aw, I love you, Riku!"

Riku was a bit taken aback. Sora had always been overly friendly, but during the last couple days he had started being downright _affectionate_. The silver haired teen semi-awkwardly returned the hug, not really knowing how to take it when Sora nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey Riku, let's have some dessert!" Sora suddenly decided, grabbing one of the nearby packs and pulling out a bag of marshmallows and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Alright." Riku agreed, reaching over to pull out the roasting sticks. Sora quickly grabbed one, sticking a fluffy white marshmallow on it and jabbing it into the fire. The brunette seemed to go for the fast approach when it came to roasting – the quicker it was done, the better – but Riku preferred to roast his slowly, letting them get so melted and gooey that they hung off heavily off of the stick.

Pausing in the middle of devouring his third chocolate covered marshmallow, Sora watched Riku expertly draw his roasting stick back, sucking the marshmallows off of the end with practiced perfection. Something about this fascinated the brunette and he just couldn't look away, his eyes wide and taking in every little detail of what was being played out in front of him. It wasn't as though he had never seen Riku do this before, but occasionally he would just forget how interesting it actually was…

Riku paused, mid-suck, and looked up to see Sora staring at him, his clear blue eyes a little glazed over. "Hey Sora, you okay?"

Shaking his head quickly to clear his mind, Sora sent a grin back to Riku, nodding. "Yeah, sorry, just spacing out!" Riku gave him a slightly suspicious look but didn't further investigate.

After a while, Sora's eyes started drifting to linger at half-mast, his head sometimes nodding down only to snap back up a second later. Riku indulged in a short, quiet laugh to himself. After such a long, exciting day Sora was finally getting tired. But Riku knew that Sora would never say so himself, so it was up to him to intervene.

"Hey Sora, why don't we head to bed now? It's been a long day."

"M'not tired." Sora insisted, wavering a little.

Riku sighed. So Sora was going to be stubborn about it. "Come on Sora, let's go back to the tent at least. We don't have to go to sleep right away – we can play some of your tent games for a while."

That seemed like enough to convince Sora to go along with it. "Okay, Riku." He sleepily agreed. Riku smirked to himself. He'd bet good money that Sora wouldn't even make it through one round of '10 Fingers'.

But the moment they undressed, settled themselves into the blankets, and turned off the lantern, it seemed as though Riku would have lost that bet, had it actually been made. Sora's body might have been dead tired, but his mind was wide awake.

"So what game do you want to play, Riku?" Sora asked, crawling over to tiredly flop down on top of his friend. Riku ran his palm absentmindedly up and down Sora's back.

"I dunno, Sora… you choose."

"Mnnn… okay." Sora responded, but didn't say anything else for another minute or two after that, leaving Riku to think that he had fallen asleep.

"OH! I KNOW!" Sora suddenly burst, sitting up and looking wide awake. Riku was startled at first, but then realized what was up and resisted the urge to give a defeated sigh. Sora had obviously just gotten his second wind and was fully prepared to stay up however long it took to play a game. "Okay, I forgot about this one last night, but it's a really good one!" Sora informed him, sounding excited. "It's the 'Are You Nervous Yet?' game!"

Riku was slightly skeptical of what this game entailed. "Um… okay… So how do you play?"

"It's like…" Sora began, trying to think of how to put it. "You touch the other person and try to make them nervous."

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Sora, where do you learn all these games?"

Sora shrugged. "Sometimes I listen to Kairi and Naminé talk about their sleepover parties." Riku rolled his eyes. He'd have to remember to lecture those two about what girly ideas they let Sora overhear. "Okay so anyways!" Sora continued. "I'll start, okay?"

"Uh, wait, Sora, are you sure this is a good i –"

But the brunette cut him off by placing his palm flat on Riku's bare chest, slowly moving to drag a finger teasingly down his friend's torso. "Are you nervous yet?" Sora deviously questioned, a disquieting and devilish smile on his lips.

"Yes!" Riku half yelped, trying to jerk away. What the hell was Sora playing at!?

"Heh heh, okay!" Sora chuckled, turning back into his normal self. "Your turn Riku!"

"Uh… okay." Riku responded, still not sure how comfortable he was with this game. Why was Sora so touchy-feelie all of a sudden? Nevertheless, he placed his hand on Sora's chest, the same way the brunette had started on him. Dragging his fingers down Sora's exposed chest he quietly asked "Are you nervous yet?"

With a defiant shake of the head, Sora let out a very clear 'no!' Riku gulped, continuing to drag his fingers down Sora's bare upper body until he was touching the boy's sensitive, quivering stomach. "How about now?"

"Yes!" Sora squeaked as Riku's finger traced around his bellybutton. "Okay then, my turn…" Lying down next to his friend but leaving one of his legs hooked over one of Riku's, Sora lightly ran his fingernails over Riku's exposed hipbone.

"Y-yes!" Riku stuttered before Sora even had the chance to ask if he was nervous. For some reason his skin felt extremely extra sensitive right now.

"You're not very good at this game, Riku." Sora told him.

Suddenly something in Riku's brain clicked, and his entire outlook on the situation switched. _Was that a **challenge**_?

Pressing his palm to Sora's chest once more, Riku held him down, running the fingers of hi other hand down Sora's stomach, slipping them just the _tiniest_ bit under the hem of Sora's boxers to skim along the sensitive skin. "Are you nervous yet?" he breathed.

"Y… y…" Sora gave a few false starts, obviously not wanting to give in, but eventually squeaked out a flustered "Yes!" Riku smirked. If this game had been meant as a challenge, it was one that he was most definitely going to win.

"Um, okay – my turn." Sora said, reaching out to delicately skim his fingers over Riku's chest, tracing intricate patterns over his skin. "Are you nervous yet?"

"No." Riku replied with conviction, vowing to stay strong.

"How about now?" Sora asked, and Riku was just about to respond with another answer in the negative, but just then Sora's fingers lightly brushed a nipple, causing the silver haired male to jerk and take in a sharp breath.

"Y-yes…"

Sora smirked triumphantly, believing to have the upper hand, but no sooner than had he pulled his hand back, Riku moved to lay on top of him, reversing their positions. Threading his fingers through Sora's brunette locks, Riku moved closer, their noses nearly touching.

"Hey Sora…" he whispered, trying to control his breathing and hear rate, both of which had just sped up considerably. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him, but the tension that had been hovering in the back of his mind since last night had suddenly snapped, and he found himself acting on impulse. He wasn't sure what the outcome of this would be, but his stomach was twisting in nervous anticipation.

"Hmm?" Sora responded, and through the darkness Riku could see that his friend's eyes were half-lidded, looking almost sleepily content with the current situation.

"Did… did you mean what you suggested last night?" Riku asked, still in the same breathy whisper. Sora slowly nodded. Making up his mind, Riku moved one hand from Sora's hair, placing it on the brunette's cheek and gently coaxing Sora's face forwards. "…are you nervous yet?"

Meeting Sora halfway, Riku tried to judge where Sora's mouth would be, placing his own lips over those of the slighter male underneath him. He was off by a little, missing a direct connection, and ended up kissing the corner of Sora's lips. But only a slight adjustment had to be made to fix this, and a moment later Riku was placing his lips directly over Sora's, waiting for his friend to respond.

Making a soft little noise in the back of his throat, Sora scooted himself a bit closer, placing his palm flat on Riku's chest. And to Riku this, everything about this, felt _right_. He had only been following up on an offhand, spur of the moment suggestion, but the feel of their lips slowly and cautiously pressing together made it seem like so much more. Riku was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe this was more than just a game, and maybe that was why it felt so right, but he soon gave up perusing these thoughts in favour of putting all of his attention into the kiss he and his friend were currently sharing.

As Sora tentatively pressed his lips back against Riku's he let out a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around Riku. The silver haired teen stroked the pad of his thumb over Sora's cheek before moving both of his hands back up into Sora's hair, fisting lightly and giving a gentle tug. Whimpering into the kiss, Sora arched his back up, digging his fingers into Riku's back. This action seemed to spur the older male on, because not a second later he was delicately pulling Sora's lower lip inbetween his teeth, giving a gentle tug. Sora's breath hitched in his throat and he pulled back a bit, letting out a heartfelt groan of appreciation. Smoothing his palm down Riku's back, he pressed down insistently on the small of his friend's back, pressing their hips together.

The quiet, wet sounds of their kissing suddenly broke off as Riku gasped, pulling away and breathing heavily. "S…Sora!" he gasped as the brunette slid his hands just the _slightest_ bit down the back of his boxers. "Sora, are you sure this is okay?" For some reason he felt as though he was getting a bit too caught up in this… this… could it even be called a game anymore? Whatever it was, Riku didn't want to get too wrapped up in it and end up pushing Sora further than he was comfortable with. After all, Sora had just suggested this as a game, right? Just a way to pass the time, nothing serious. And Riku was pretty sure that if he got started again he wouldn't want to stop anytime soon.

"Of course it's okay…" Sora panted, reaching up with one hand to wrap it around the back of Riku's neck, trying to tug his friend back down for another kiss.

"No, wait, Sora…" Riku cut in, placing his hand on Sora's chest to keep himself from getting pulled any closer. "What I mean is… is…" Riku trailed off, not quite sure how to word it. "Is this still just part of the game to you?"

Sora smiled back up at him, giggling a little. "Well it might have started _out_ as a game…" he responded, a mischievous twinkle reflecting in his eyes.

Riku's questioning expression immediately melted away into a smirk as he stared down at his friend. "Sora, you devious little imp, you had this all planned out the whole time, didn't you? Right from the very beginning." Sora giggled again, squirming a little under Riku's weight, eager to get back to what they had been engaged in a minute ago. Riku let a breathy chuckle escape as well, amused both at Sora and how oblivious he'd been to the level to which their relationship as friends extended this whole time.

"So Riku…" Sora began, absently tracing a pattern on Riku's lower back with his fingers. "_Now_ do you like my stupid, girly tent games?"

"Sora…" Riku laughed, unable to help himself as he shook his head before once more capturing Sora's lips between his own for a brief, sweet kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Sora's, smiling down at his best friend. "Sora, I _love_ your stupid, girly tent games."

**The end!**


End file.
